


Kneel

by michelleSorta



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleSorta/pseuds/michelleSorta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always been weak to her demands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

 

"I thought today was never going to end," Vivi moaned into her hands. She had spent the past several hours, as a representative diplomat for Arabasta, politely rebuffing and carefully defusing loaded discussions with her country’s neighboring royal dignitaries. She was depleted, emotionally and physically.

Vivi flopped into a plush lounge chair and slipped out of her heels with a pleased groan. She closed her eyes, slumping further into her comfy seat in a very un-princess-like manner. The soft clack of a cup of tea placed on the stand by her side made the corners of her lips twitch upward.

"I don't think I'll last another day of this," she looked up at him, a pout on her lips.

Pell stood in front of her, a fond smile on his face as he looked down at her. Her pout reminded him of her younger days whenever Terracotta would not give her a second dessert before dinner. "You carried yourself quite well, the king will be pleased."

"I hope so," Vivi said, grinning into her teacup. Mint tea – her favorite. "I'm happy and honored Father entrusted me to attend the meeting without his supervision, but going to the hot spring without me is just mean."

"Well, his arthritis has been acting up lately," countered Pell.

Vivi rolled her eyes, pointing her foot accusingly at her guardian, "His arthritis conveniently appears whenever he has royal duties to complete."

"True," Pell acquiesced. He eyed her foot, angry red marks from her heels marred her golden colored skin. He smoothly settled down on his knees, ignoring the sound of curiosity from Vivi. He placed her feet on his lap, his fingers reverently gliding along the bend of her anklebones.

Vivi shivered.

"Pell...?" Her answer was the firm press of callused fingers against the bow of her arch, electricity sparking down her spine, causing her to involuntarily moan out loud. She squeaked, her face warm and her nipples hard against the thick material of her gown. "P-Pell!"

"Is this unacceptable?" Pell smiled up at her, almost innocently, except his fingers were stroking along her heel, causing silvery sparks of pleasure to radiate throughout her body in fleeting sparks. Like an itch she could almost scratch.

"You’re teasing me," she stated, her voice raspy and thick. She made no motion to remove her foot from his grip.

"I thought you deserved a treat," replied Pell as he moved his attention back to her feet. His fingers gently skimmed the sides of her other foot as his thumbs made circling motions against the sore muscles of the sole of her foot. It was like fire, initially a wisp of smoke that was slowly burning and growing larger in the pit of her belly. A pleasant throbbing sensation radiated between her thighs as he continued with his concentrated ministrations.

Vivi pressed the palm of her hand against her mouth, squirming in her seat. She gasped when he pressed his fingers against a particularly sore spot. She melted against her seat. Her thighs were pressed together, her center uncomfortably damp and tingling, her panties wet. "You're playing unfairly, Pell."

"Is that so?" Pell sat back against his heels, peering up her, a look of challenge in his eyes.

"Infuriatingly so," Vivi replied as she beckoned him towards her with the twist of her wrist. She spread her legs, her eyes carefully watching his measured movements.

He cocked his head to the side, as if pondering her command. Just like a bird, she mused. Instead, he grasped her foot again and pressed a chaste kiss against the slope of her ankle; it was just a graze of his lips against her skin but her breath hitched while her gaze remained steady. "Pell.”

"My lady," Pell leaned forward, lifting the hem of her dress to her thighs. He pressed another kiss to her calf.

“Pell,” she repeated, softer. Wanting.

“My princess.” He moved the hem of her dress backward once more to rest around her waist, the smell of her musk and sight of her panties, transparent and wet with desire for him, nearly unraveled his control. He settled himself between her spread thighs, the curve of her knees rested over his clothed shoulders. He pressed another kiss along the insides of her thighs, close but just shy to the mound of her aching desire. His tongue lapped at her warm, salty-sweet skin, her scent thickening as he leisurely made his trek forward, his teeth gently scoring the soft flesh of her thighs, earning him an impatient moan from above.

Vivi’s fingers curled around his thick dark hair - both pulling him forward and pushing him away in self-conscious anticipation.

The scent of her arousal was thick like sweet cactus syrup. He was slow, almost cruelly so, when he finally leaned forward and licked a slow, measured stripe against the front of her soaked panties. He dipped his tongue, restrained by the thin piece of fabric, inside of her folds.

Vivi threw back her head and shrieked. Her desire finally won out, and she wrapped her thighs around his head, pushing him and his clever mouth closer to her aching sex. She humped his face, desperate for something – something to relieve her of her ache.

She so rarely wanted, she had the love of her nation and its citizens, she had her kind staff - Igaram, Terracotta and the others, Carue, she had her memories and letters from the Straw Hat Pirates, but Pell - Pell knew.

Vivi could ask him. She was allowed to _want_ around him. For him.

“Please,” she said.

He had always been weak to her commands.

Pell easily shredded the thin material obstructing him from his goal. She did not have the time to be upset before his mouth surrounded her clit and sucked.

“Pell!” She whined and rubbed her thighs against his head, her fingers tightly gripping his hair as he sucked and licked her sex like he wanted to devour her from the inside out.

Two of his fingers, long and callused - the same ones that had the capacity to easily snap a neck but also gentle enough to hold her hand during their evening walks, entered her soon after. They were curious and wanting as they pressed inward into her throbbing channel. He groaned as her moist passage tightened around him in anticipation.

Her taste was getting thicker, her gasps louder. Simultaneously, Pell curled his fingers inside of her and twisted his tongue hard against the sensitive nub of her clit. He felt her entire body freeze before she sobbed out loud, his name ringing like a prayer throughout the room. He hummed his pleasure, breathing through his nose as he eagerly lapped up the evidence of her pleasure, her taste warm and brilliant like the desert sun.

He pulled away after a final lick, her body drenched in sweat and her release, as well as relaxed and debauched.

“My queen,” he murmured as he leaned over her, his hands on either side of her trembling body. He stared at her, reverent and awed, even after all this time together. He ached for her.

Vivi was humbled, and surely he must have known that she felt the same way because she undoubtedly looked at him in a similar manner.

“Pell,” Vivi’s arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him forward so she could smash their mouths together into a long awaited kiss.  

Pell eagerly reciprocated, holding her smaller frame tightly against him as he moved her thighs so that they rested around his waist. Her body wrapped around him, he flipped them so that he was sitting on the lounge chair while she sat astride his lap.

“Pell,” her lips brushed against his. Her fingers slipped between them and rubbed against his cock. It was pressed firmly against the thick fabric of his pants, and twitched interestedly against her fingertips as she kneaded the turgid length. She untied the lacings of his pants, his breath hitched, and his fingers fiercely digging into her hips, when she wrapped her fingers around him. “ _More_.”

He groaned into her mouth, his thick column of flesh pulsed as she tightened her grip around him, her thumb pressed lightly against the weeping head of his member.

“In me,” she whimpered against him, her other hand pushing her dress away from her slick thighs. She arched her hips, brazenly showing her desire, her entrance thoroughly soaked with her essence and his saliva. “Pell.”

Vivi lifted herself up, his hands on her hips to steady her, and dropped herself onto him, her hand guiding his erection inside of her. She whimpered, gasping for breath as her body convulsed around the thick intrusion sliding into her. Her back was arched, her head thrown back, her hair a spray of vibrant aqua and navy blue against the moonlight that bathed their room in a soft silvery hue. Her brown skin was flecked with sweat, which glittered like diamonds on her smooth skin.

Pell finally bottomed out and they both clutched each other like a lifeline. It was too perfect each and every time he was inside of her, like he was born for her.

“Vivi,” Pell groaned, his mouth pressed against her ample bosom. He had nudged the neckline of her dress with his chin until the loose material slipped enough so that her supple, unbound breasts spilled out of the material. They were covered in fading nips and teeth marks from their earlier escapades. He could not leave visible marks on her, like her neck and shoulders, but she had allowed him access to less visible, more intimate parts of her body, which he readily obliged. He mouthed the soft skin between the junction of her breasts, eventually settling on the hard brown nub of her nipple, sucking it fiercely as he cupped her buttocks. They were firm and warm in his palms, and he held tightly onto them tightly, no doubt leaving finger marks, as he held her firmly against him before swiveling his cock into her with a pleased grunt.

Vivi screamed. His name was a mantra against his temple as her body contracted around his cock. Her fingernails dug into the firm flesh of his shoulders and back as she clung to him. He lifted her slightly and then dropped her, his member rubbing the sensitive nerves inside of her with pinpoint accuracy.

“My lady,” he huffed, his tongue circling the tender nub of her nipple. He held her tightly, finally gaining a comfortable rhythm of rocking in and out of her, reveling in her warmth.

Vivi gasped, her orgasm a surprise – it cut through her body like quicksilver. Her vision blacked out momentarily before she found herself limply leaning against Pell. He was still hard and throbbing inside of her.

"Pell," Vivi muttered in satisfaction, her body tingling and oversensitive. She giggled, drunk on her orgasm and the feeling of Pell around her and still inside of her. She leaned forward, her fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt to slip inside to trace the sensitive edges of the star shaped scars on his torso – remnants of his heroic actions to save Arabasta. She pressed a kiss to the curve of his cheek, on the soft patch of skin where the tattoo on his face began. "Finish this."

Pell’s answer was a hard kiss, his tongue pushing past her plush pink lips into her inviting mouth, along with a particularly hard thrust inside of her. The added sensation of her fingers sliding down his chest, her nails scoring unfeeling and feeling flesh, made him grin inwardly - his princess always gave as good as she received. He continued, driving into her, her internal walls clinging to him like a second skin.

"My sky," Pell gritted as his arms tightened around her, feeling restless energy thrumming throughout his body. He pushed once more inside of her – the smell, the sound, and the feeling of this vibrant soul who was seemingly as vast and grand as the sky that he reverently had the privilege to fly in had claimed him as hers allowed him to finally meet his completion with a low moan.

Vivi moaned, low and delighted, when she felt his release stain her insides, marking her with his pleasure. Her lips pressed against his forehead, she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair as he shivered and gasped though the aftermath of his orgasm.

“So good, Pell,” she murmured reassuringly to him. She could feel a warm tingly feeling in her belly as his half flaccid cock twitched inside of her.

Pell blearily pressed kisses, some lightly - a mere brush of skin - against her collarbone, and others, a suckle and nibble of skin, against her chest. Feeling her squirm, her channel tightening around him, he reached between them – the crux of her thighs hot and wet with both of their releases - and thrust them inside of her.

"My beautiful sky," Pell murmured, plunging his fingers rhythmically inside of her, her body quivering and warm – exposed and restless like a rainless lightning storm. Her sex shuddered around his half-interested cock, her voice thick and wanting until she finally came once more, spilling her hot release on his clever fingers.

"Pell," murmured Vivi as she finally came down from her orgasm. She felt both energized and exhausted. Pell laid still, allowing her to recuperate, a hand resting against her thigh and the other comfortingly rubbing her back. She squirmed against him, scrunching her face at the sensation of their combined releases dripping from between her thighs. She nipped his cheek. "You ruined my dress."

Pell raised his eyebrow, pressing his damp hand on her bare thigh, her gown bunched up around her waist. "I don't think it was just me."

"You started it," she retorted. She continued her barrage of nips and kisses on his face – the curve of his cheeks, the tattoos running along the lower length of his face, the tip of his nose, the delicate skin of his eyelids, earning her an amused smile from her prey.

"Although Terracotta did pack me extra dresses." She paused for just a moment, "And panties."

"Did she?" Pell chuckled. Her other pair of undergarments, he remembered hearing the telltale sign of a rip, were irreparable; which was quickly becoming a mysteriously frequent occurrence. "Clever woman."

"I must thank her again," said Vivi.

"Please do," Pell replied as he lifted Vivi, sliding the soiled dress onto the ground. His cock, once again hard and wanting, twitched against her nude thigh as she sat beautifully naked atop his lap – her sweat stained brown skin glistening in the evening light, and her hair unfurled and wild around her shoulders and back. "Especially for the undergarments since a certain someone was too impatient to slide them off."

The smile on his face – a mix of mischievous and abashed, endeared Vivi so much that she had to lean forward for another kiss. She would definitely have to reconsider her position on royal meetings if it meant rewards like these.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm years late for this arc, but hey, I gave it a shot.


End file.
